Moonlit night
by Lita-48
Summary: Yuuri era un hōkan (geisha) sin esperanza, atrapado entre los prejuicios por ser un omega y condenado a una vida de esclavo. Viktor era una guerrero en busca de venganza después de un trágico pasado. El destino los unirá, creando un lanzo que sobrepasará no sólo el tiempo, también otras vidas. [Omegaverse/Viktuuri][Reencarnaciones]
1. Paraselene love

Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kubo-sensei. La historia NO. Fue creada por mí.

Advertencias: Omegaverse|| boys love|| Ciertas aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

" _ **El amor no es algo que tú sientes.**_

 _ **Es en lo que te conviertes."**_

 _-Deepak chopra-_

* * *

 _..._

 _La belleza te hace fuerte._ Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su madre que se enjuagaba las lágrimas y le regalaba una dolorosa sonrisa antes de verlo partir, en un principio no lo entendió —Tan sólo era un niño de once años—, pero conforme pasaron los años aprendió que era la única forma de sobrevivir. Ahora a sus diecinueve lucha cada día por no caer en las garras de las personas que lo arrebataron de su familia, hace todo lo que le ordenan y de la mejor manera, se asegura de que no lo consideren un inútil y termine como muchos omegas antes de él. Porque sí, ser un omega era una maldición en cualquier parte de ese cruel mundo. Y lo descubrió cuando tuvo su primer celo. Jamás sintió tanto miedo, ansiedad y un deseo profundo de morirse. A los trece años Yuuri tuvo que consumir supresores y esconderse de los alfa con ayuda de Minako, una geisha con la suficiente experiencia para apoyar al menor, para todos era la única madre que tenían y quien le enseñó a sobrevivir en ese infierno. De no ser por ella seguramente desde esa edad habrían hecho de él lo que quisieran. Aún ahora se oculta, a pesar de que está seguro de que los alfa ya saben que él tiene su celo cada tres meses, el general y líder de la _casa de muñecas_ al tenerlo como su favorito no deja que se le acerquen. Entonces comprende a qué se refería su mamá, y por más humillante que sea se somete a Kanato. Porque es mejor rendirse a los pies de uno que a los soldados que a pesar de que lo miran con desprecio esconden su deseo por poseerlo como lo que todos piensan que es; una simple muñeca.

El mundo está divido en dos reinos. Denial y Mendel, el primero se considera el "mejor y más pacífico" aunque para él sigue siendo lo mismo, ni allá ni aquí es aceptado, pero según sabe los omegas tienen una mejor calidad de vida. Por otro lado Mendel es regido por la Familia imperial japonesa. Las leyendas dicen que el primer emperador era justo, bueno y mantenía la paz con el otro reino, pero su hermano cegado por la envidia y celos lo asesinó, tomando su lugar y rigiendo cruel e injustamente, de esa forma el mandato se fue pasando de generación a generación, cada vez con hombres más crueles y sin humanidad, a tal punto de acabar con cualquiera que no fuera japonés, desde entonces sólo quedó esa raza. Yuuri fue uno de los que pagaron el precio, al ser un omega se consideraba como una "máquina de bebés" un objeto sin valor alguno. Entonces un día mientras jugaba con su hermana Mari —que nació con la suerte de ser alfa— unos soldados entraron y sin piedad se lo llevaron. Quien lo escogió fue Kanato, en ese entonces un joven que lideraba un escuadrón y al pasar los años su rango creció hasta convertirse en una de las máximas autoridades en el ejército. Fue quien creo la _casa de muñecas_ , un lugar exclusivo para sus más allegados donde podían ir, embriagarse, tener sexo y entretenimiento. Simplemente un lugar donde explotaban ciudadanos que no tenían alguien que los protegiera. Para Yuuri no existía esperanza alguna de salir y ser libre, estaba seguro de que moriría ahí y decidió que al menos lo haría de la mejor manera. Sabía que para Kanato él no era digno de compartir su cama, pero sí de ser su hōkan. Después de años escalando se convirtió en el bailarín principal, el centro de atención. Sus movimientos delicados, sensuales y siguiendo el ritmo de la música como si fuera parte de ella le dieron el privilegio de al menos no ser abusado por otros. Y mientras tanto, ayudaba a sus amigos y los nuevos para que no terminaran muertos. Era una vida bastante cruel, pero él se acostumbró a ello. A los quince años dejó de pedirle al cielo un milagro, una salvación. Aceptó su destino, así dolía un poco menos. Podía parecer todo lo contrario, pero Katsuki era una persona fuerte.

Parecía ser una noche como cualquier otra. Yuuko lo ayudaba a vestir un precioso kimono de color rojo con detalles dorados y flores bordadas. Después de darse un largo baño en leche de burra para dejar su piel suave e implecable, ponerse un fino perfume y peinar su cabello hacia atrás. No quería reproches de su amo, tenía que lucir perfecto, irónicamente digno de hacerle compañía. La única excepción es que estaba en su último día de celo, pero los supresores serían suficiente para la velada, después cuando el efecto dejara de funcionar se retiraría de la fiesta.

—Luces hermoso, Yuuri. —La castaña esbozó una sonrisa. Sabía que intentaba animarlo, ella que era beta y una simple sirvienta, se convirtió en un gran apoyo para él. Junto con su esposo lo protegieron de los otros omegas celosos. Aún ahora el su pecho se oprimía de saber que tendría que bailar frente a todas esos asquerosos soldados, pero le reconfortaba saber que no estaba solo. Tomó su mano, acariciando sus nudillos en señal de respuesta. Para ella siempre era difícil dejarlo ir, no soportaba el hecho de que el azabache ya no mostrara emoción alguna cuando antes de pequeño lloraba. Deseaba que la esperanza regresara a él.

La campana del cuarto sonó, una que le avisaba a Yuuri que era momento de salir. Inhaló y exhaló con calma, poniéndose de pie de forma ceremoniosa y con cuidado de arrugar el traje. Se miró al espejo una vez más, lucía radiante. Era la flor más hermosa y exótica, era el mismísimo Eros. Sí, eso debía pensar.

Cuando Jean sugirió la idea de infiltrarse en la _casa de muñecas_ no creyó que lo tomarían en serio, mucho menos su comandante. Y es que una vez que se le metía algo a la cabeza nadie podía detenerlo, sin embargo tampoco imaginó que lo escogería a él para acompañarlo. En una esquina estaba él, disfrazado y con una ridícula peluca, sin olvidar mencionar el exceso de peso que le agregaron a su traje y no lo dejaba moverse como quisiera. Por el otro lado el de ojiazul ocultaba sus cabellos platinados en un sombrero tradicional, estaba sentado en primera fila observando a sus enemigos y escuchando sus conversaciones. Todos ellos eran escoria, lo peor que podía existir, pero ¿Qué esperaba? El emperador era infame. Le reconfortaba saber que en un rato más acabaría con ellos.

Agarró un bocadillo que le ofreció una niña regordeta, lucía asustada e intentaba pasar desapercibida. Lo tomó por piedad, cada vez que alguien la rechazaba un soldado encargado de los esclavos la golpeaba. Y sí, todos —sin excepción— eran sus enemigos, pero no quería caer tan bajo como los Mendelianos. Ella suspiró aliviada, continuando su trabajo y digiriéndose con unos ebrios que cantaban y reían. Viktor no les prestó atención, ahora después de esperar dos horas, por fin entraba al salón el hombre que estaba ansioso de decapitar. A diferencia de los otros, tenía clase y una mirada amenazadora, se notaba que era el jefe. El ambiente cambió, podía percibir el olor a rata. Un maldito animal que fue parte de la matanza de Wave, un pueblo pacífico que no le había hecho daño a nadie, que al contrario, abundaba gente buena y que deseaba el bien para todos, sin discriminar a nadie; un lugar de Denial que hacía una pequeña diferencia. Ellos acabaron con todo y él no pudo protegerlos. Ahora por fin vengaría a cada uno, a los habitantes, a sus amigos, sus hermanos, su padre y madre y… Miranda, su querida esposa.

Debía esperar el momento indicado, justo cuando todos estuvieran en las nubes y tan ebrios que no pudieran luchar bien. A decir verdad, no tardaría demasiado. El problema era Kanato. Pero podía esperar, tenía la suficiente paciencia. Sólo bastaba con imaginar su cuerpo bañado en sangre.

Al tomar asiento todos se callaron y dirigieron la mirada a su general. Él les dio la bienvenida y después de varios bailes de geishas, bufones y un encantador de serpientes, anunció el espectáculo principal —todos aplaudieron, gritaron y alzaron sus copas— al parecer era lo más esperado de la noche. Viktor no lo entendió hasta un joven con una capa color esmeralda que lo cubría por completo se colocó en el centro y junto con él un dulce y atrayente aroma, comprendiendo que era un omega. El sonido de una guitarra invadió el lugar y con un rápido pero agraciado movimiento se quitó la prenda. Como en un campo seco, parecía ser la única flor con vida. Sin duda era hermoso, delicado y tierno, pero cuando comenzó a moverse esa idea cambió por completo. Se deslizaba sobre la pista mientras sus manos recorrían su cabello, cuello y bajaban hasta su cintura. En ocasiones aplaudía, giraba sobre su eje y le lanzaba una ladina sonrisa a Kanato, quien torcía los labios formando una curva, orgulloso de su tesoro. La piel del ruso se erizó por completo, ¿Cómo es posible una transformación tan repentina? Sabía que los japoneses no escatimaban en gastos cuando se trataba de entretenimiento, pero aquel muchacho parecía un dios. Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar tonterías, él también era su enemigo. Y aunque intentó apartar la mirada, terminó cautivado hasta que terminó la canción.

Su respiración y corazón estaban agitados. Sin duda lo hizo bien, mejor que cualquier noche. Aun cuando prometió no exagerar en su danza, algo en él lo impulsó a lucirse como nunca, aquello fueron unos ojos zafiro que lo seguían por toda la pista y que a diferencia de los otros, no expresaban lujuria o desprecio, en realidad parecían vacíos, pero muy concentrados en él. Quería pensar que no era su celo, pero su piel ardía y cuando se incorporó de la pose final, sintió un mareo. Esta vez se iría a la cama antes, no quería tener problemas. Recogió su capa y sin decir nada o reparar en la persona que lo observaba salió del cuarto a toda prisa para después en el pasillo llevarse una mano a la frente, tenía temperatura. Lo mejor sería recostarse en su habitación y descansar, por suerte era su último día.

Después de un buen rato bebiendo Kanato se puso de pie y se retiró, sus dos geishas lo siguieron a una distancia considerable. Nadie excepto Jean y Viktor le prestaron atención, estaban perdidos en su mundo y ocupados besando mujeres que intentaban escaparse de sus brazos. Él le lanzó una mirada fugaz, Leroy lo entendió a la perfección y como pudo se levantó, acercándose con discreción a la ventana para hacer una señal con la mano, alertando a los soldados de que era momento de atacar.

En grupos de diez personas fueron entrando por delante y detrás, mientras que un escuadrón de veinte se enfrentaba a la seguridad que tenían. —No era demasiada, ellos creían no correr riesgo alguno— ninguno podía defenderse del todo, aunque intentaron pelear sus sentidos estaban dispersos y le facilitaron el trabajo a los soldados de Denial. En medio del caos los esclavos huían sin importar si tenían un rumbo o no, otros eran apresados bajo las ordenes de Otabek, el segundo al mando. Pero Viktor no se detuvo, él tenía un objetivo y era Kanato. Después de que Chris le dio su espada —que reservó para el nipón— se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que salió. El pasillo daba a varias habitaciones y unas escaleras, él fue buscando puerta por puerta, deteniéndose en la cocina al encontrarse con varias mujeres. Estuvo a punto de amenazarlas para que le dieran la ubicación de Kanato, pero una de ellas dio un paso hacia delante. Era baja y tenía un parecido a la niña que le ofreció comida.

—Está en el segundo piso, en la primera habitación del lado izquierdo. —El alfa entrecerró los ojos y se quitó el sombrero dejando caer su larga cabellera amarrada en una coleta, no podía fiarse de ella. Pero la mujer parecía desesperada, casi suplicando que se diera prisa— Por favor, ve… ¡No pierdas tiempo!

Se sentó al borde de su pequeña cama, aún no se quitaba el kimono. No tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo empeoraba y se sentía más enfermo, nunca en un celo le sucedió algo así. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre esta, abrazándose a sí mismo, rezando porque todo estuviera bien, que todo terminara. Y otra vez deseó estar muerto. Ese sentimiento que dejó en el pasado regresaba. Pero debía seguir luchando; por Minako, Yuuko y su familia, y los demás. Porque a pesar de no tener la fortaleza y corpulencia de un alfa, era el único que podía protegerlos a su manera.

Escuchó la perilla girar y se incorporó de inmediato, mirando en dirección a su puerta. Tragó saliva, nadie nunca iba a su cuarto. Se levantó y retrocedió hasta pegar contra la pared. Al tener una vela que iluminaba su habitación, no reconoció a la persona hasta que se acercó lo suficiente. Era su amo.

—La presentación de hoy, me cautivaste. —Dio un paso hacia delante, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda— Quién diría que un omega lo lograría. Pero no me sorprende, tu aroma me llamaba. Y yo que creí que eras un poco decente, pero sigues siendo igual que todos.

—No era por ti — _Siempre mantén la cabeza baja_. Era uno de los consejos que le dio Minako, ¿Entonces qué estaba haciendo ahora? Desafiando al hombre que podía destrozarlo. Apretó los puños, no tenía ni idea de porqué lo hacía y de repente se revelaba. No era un objeto sexual, merecía ser amado y feliz. Prefería morir a estar con él, no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, una cosa era ser un simple esclavo y otra convertirse en un amante. De niño su madre solía decirle que debía estar con alguien que cuidara de él, lo amara y estuviera a su lado sin importar qué sucediera. Aquel hombre no era lo que Yuuri quería. Podía ser débil, morir de un simple golpe, pero no perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba.— Aléjate de mí.

—¿Qué dijiste? —No podía tomarlo en serio, ignoró por completo su mirada desafiante y cómo apretaba los labios. Soltó una sonora risa, acercándose al azabache.— ¿Sabes que eres un omega, verdad? Como si tuvieras una mínima posibilidad de enfrentarme y ganar. Mejor quítate la ropa, ponte de rodillas y suplica. Ahórrame la molestia.

—¡No quiero! —Su cuerpo temblaba, creyó que podría desmayarse. Tenía tanto miedo, no podía negarlo, pero quiso mantenerse firme y enfrentarse a lo que huyó por tanto tiempo. No había vuelta atrás, Kanato no se iría sin obtener lo que buscaba, pero Yuuri no se lo daría, no sin antes pelear.

En serio debía ser una broma, él no podía creer lo que veía, sí que era un omega especial. Pero no tenía tiempo para jugar. Lo sostuvo de ambas muñecas, el nipón reaccionó de inmediato e intentó forcejear. Y gritó, clamó pidiendo ayuda —una que nunca llegaría—, pero con la esperanza de ser escuchado, de que el milagro que tanto esperó por fin apareciera. Kanato disfrutaba el momento, lo excitaba más. Se aferró más al menor y cuanto éste intentó patalear lo detuvo con una pierna, vaya que era débil y el muy estúpido se atrevía a "luchar". Acercó su rostro al de él hasta chocar ambas narices, Katsuki sabía que no tenía escapatoria, estaba pegado a la pared. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de moverse, aunque fallara no dejaría de intentar escapar, hasta su muerte.

Escucharon gritos y bullicio, pero el Kanato no prestó atención y guio sus labios al pálido cuello de su hōkan, besándolo con desesperación y sin tacto alguno. Estaba habituado a ello, pero estos se volvieron más desgarradores. Incluso Yuuri se sorprendió y preocupó, allí también estaban sus amigos. Todavía luchando por apartar al hombre, como si una luz iluminara el túnel, abrió los ojos y se topó de nuevo con lo que él creyó podía ser el mar, incluso más hermoso. Y eso que no lo conocía, y deseaba hacerlo.— _Sálvame_.—Sin pronunciar sonido alguno, sólo moviendo los labios. Yuuri dejó de moverse, _ojalá él fuera su milagro._

Quiso atravesar a Kanato con su espada sin importar quién estuviera con detrás de él, pero cuando descubrió que era el chico que danzó, no pudo hacerlo. Al contrario, sintió que su odio incrementó. La desesperación, el miedo, los gritos de auxilio que se extinguieron unos segundo antes de que entrara al cuarto. El extraño parecía cansado, pero no dejaba de moverse e intentar apartar a Kanato. Siempre se preguntó por qué los alfas se aprovechaban de los omegas sin remordimientos, sabiendo que ellos no tenían nada a su favor. El único "derecho" que tenían era casarse y ser marcados. Estaban resignados y aceptan el trato sin chistar, pero ahora al tener al azabache frente a él se dio cuenta de que no todos querían ese destino. Porque era más fácil dejarse abusar, pero no tomó ese camino. Odiaba Mendel y sus habitantes, pero ese acto no pudo dejarlo pasar. Era lo más valiente que había visto.

Era su última oportunidad. Recordó su vida antes de llegar a la _casa de las muñecas_ , a su familia y sus amigos, los sueños que tenía y como todos los días se imaginaba con sus hijos y pareja, viviendo en un hermoso lugar con una pequeña casa y un jardín. No podía renunciar a ello.— E-esta bien, lo haré. —Pronunció, acercándose al oído de su "amo"— Lo que tú quieras. Te deseo… así que, llévame a la cama.

Llevó sus delgados dedos al cuello de Kanato, acariciando su almendrada piel. Este soltó un gruñido— No vales nada, ¿Lo sabes? —Se apartó, sonriéndole burlón. Y Yuuri deseo golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pero eso ya no fue necesario, porque una espada atravesó su pecho. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas observando sin siquiera parpadear como Viktor abrazaba a Kanato y le clavaba más la espada. Fue un acto de segundos.

Dejó caer el cuerpo hacia un lado. Por fin logró acabar con él después de tanto tiempo. Y creía que eso era suficiente, que por fin estaría en paz y seguir con su vida. Pero su corazón estaba roto, ¿Acaso podía repararlo? Se relamió los labios, prestándole por fin atención al omega. Parecía absorto, las lágrimas se derramaban por sus coloradas mejillas y el cuello del kimono resbalaba por su hombro, mostrando sus marcadas clavículas. Debía matarlo también, era su deber, pero no quería verlo tirado al lado de Kanato. Entonces —sin poder creerlo de sí mismo— se acercó a él para ayudarlo, pero Yuuri se levantó con torpeza y lo pasó de lado, acercándose al hombre sin vida.

—Tenía mucho poder, pudo haber hecho cosas buenas… pero eligió hacer daño y destruir familias. A pesar de eso, tampoco le deseaba la muerte. No quiero ser como ellos… pero de no ser por ti estaría… bueno. —Calló y Viktor lo entendió. Por encima de su hombro el muchacho de ojos chocolate lo miró, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una que resplandecía y acabaría con las pesadillas de cualquier hombre. Era el brillo de la luna.— Gracias por ayudarme.

.

.

.

Sujetó su mano. No iba a dejarlo solo, menos en esas condiciones. En cuanto llegó fue atendido, recorrían el pasillo corriendo y se dirigían a la sala de cirugías. Esas situaciones eran muy comunes en un hospital, Yuuri estaba consciente de eso y tuvo que dejar su sentimentalismo a un lado cuando comenzó a trabajar. Y sin embargo ahora temía dejarlo ir, el hombre estaba sumamente grave y no sabía qué sucedería cuando cruzaran las puertas; sólo deseaba que por favor, él viviera.

Desde que era niño lo supo, él debía ser un enfermero. Le encantaba ayudar a las personas, de eso no había duda, pero cuando una joven lo atendió a los diez años cuando se rompió una pierna se dio cuenta de que quería ser como ella; amable, talentoso y dispuesto. Era difícil, más para un omega. Podían pasar siglos y seguían siendo discriminados, pero encontró consuelo en la medicina y aunque muchos lo rechazaron, también otros lo apoyaron, de tal forma que logró graduarse con honores para un año después mudarse a Rusia y trabajar en San Petersburgo. Ahora a sus veintiséis años es admirado por muchos, en especial por los niños. Y se siente orgulloso, desea motivarlos para que luchen por sus sueños.

Era viernes por la noche cuando aquel hombre llegó en la ambulancia. Tuvo un accidente automovilístico, desconocía los detalles. Ahora era su prioridad mantenerlo con vida, pero tuvo que soltarlo. Los doctores se encargarían de ayudarlo, él no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar. Era sorprendente que mostrara tanto interés por alguien, pero cuando lo subieron a la camilla y él le colocó la máscara de oxígeno, el platinado lo sujetó de la muñeca por unos segundos. Yuuri no podía resistirse a eso, su corazón es muy blando. Ni siquiera regresó a casa, se ofreció a tomar el turno nocturno con tal de esperar respuestas. Y sí, moría de sueño y cansancio, pero se sentiría muy mal si lo abandonaba. Después de cinco horas por fin salió del quirófano.

Hasta ahora sólo conocía su nombre: Viktor Nikiforov. Sólo traía su licencia de conducir y unas tarjetas de crédito, su celular estaba intacto e intentaron conectar a algún familiar, pero no encontraron ninguno, sólo contestó un hombre llamado Yakov y avisó que llegaría a la mañana siguiente. Según él, Viktor no tenía familia. No pudo evitar sentir lastima, por lo que se quedó a su lado hasta que despertara. Quería que cuando abriera los ojos no encontrara una habitación vacía. Incluso temprano salió a comprar un ramo de margaritas que dejó en un florero a un lado de su cama.

Tenía vendajes en la cabeza, un brazo y una pierna, también usaba collarín. El doctor dijo que para como estuvo el accidente tuvo mucha suerte de no salir peor, aunque para Yuuri no le fue suficiente. Deseó que jamás hubiera ocurrido. Su rostro también tenía heridas, pero su expresión de paz lo reconfortaba. Acarició su mentón con cariño, estaba contento de que estuviera con vida. Quería que despertara, saber quién era y prometerle que pronto regresaría a su vida normal, que el hospital cuidaría bien de él.

De esa forma tuvo que abandonar la sala para encontrarse con un hombre de aspecto estoico y maduro, acompañado de un muchacho delgado y rubio. Ambos se pusieron de pie cuando se acercó.

—¿Es el doctor? ¡Llevamos esperando un buen rato! —Exclamó el chico en tono amenazante. El que supuso sería Yakov, colocó su mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—Soy Yakov. La persona más cercana a Viktor.

—Mucho gusto. —Ignoró al rubio, parecía muy alterado y no quería provocarlo. Lo mejor era dejar que se calmara— Por favor, acompáñenme. Él se encuentra en buen estado.

Con un ademán para que lo siguieran, Yuuri los guió hasta la habitación de Nikiforov. Abrió la puerta con sigilo por si estaba dormido, encontrándose con el ojiazul sentado y recargando la espalda en las almohadas, observando detalladamente las flores.— Vaya, despertaste.—Sonrió, contento del progreso de su paciente y acercándose al borde de la cama.

¡¿No dijiste que estaba en buen estado?! ¡Seguro ni podrá caminar! —Repeló el chico, que parecía un gato erizado.— Hey Viktor, ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

—Él no tuvo la culpa… —Murmuró el azabache— El otro conductor no se detuvo en el alto, además de ir a toda velocidad. No es bueno que le grites, ahora mismo debe descansar. —Iba a repelar, pero cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos, sentándose en una silla.

—Viktor… casi me matas de un susto. —Dijo Yakov, llevándose una mano al pecho— De saber que esto pasaría… al menos estás vivo. —Hizo una mueca al ver los vendajes.

El ruso no reaccionaba, desde que despertó y se dio cuenta de su condición no podía pensar con claridad. Recordaba el impacto, pero parecía un sueño, no, una pesadilla. Así que prefirió tratar de escaparse de eso y perderse en las margaritas, preguntándose quién las trajo. Con trabajo pudo girar la cabeza hacia los que consideraba su "familia", pero lo primero que encontró fue un jovencito de ojos almendrados y una curva formada por sus labios, una perfecta sonrisa que le hizo casi olvidar el dolor en su cuello. Era tonto y caía en lo absurdo, pero por un segundo sintió que ya lo conocía. O al menos eso quería. Porque dudaba estar muerto, pero él parecía un ángel. Incluso parecía lógico que fuera un lindo enfermero, y qué suerte tuvo de que fuera él. Era una lástima que ahora estuviera en tan pésima situación y no pudiera utilizar sus encantos porque la cara le dolía.

¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Necesitas algo? No pensé que despertarás tan pronto, pero esa es una muy buena señal —Yuuri caminó hacia la ventana, abriendo las cortinas y dejando el sol entrar. Sabía que eso podría animarlo, además de que era un día muy agradable— Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, soy tu enfermero.

—Cuando salga de aquí podrías ser más que eso. —Yakov tosió y Yuri rodó los ojos. Ni siquiera después de un accidente lo calmaba, sin duda era un caliente. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo ligar sin importarle el género o edad.

El japonés giró sobre sus talones, su rostro se tornó colorado. Estaba avergonzado, pero decidió ser comprensivo, el pobre seguro estaba aturdido— Si no descansas no saldrás de aquí. Será mejor que lo dejen dormir, pueden volver mañana.

Yakov asintió con la cabeza, lanzando una mirada de desaprobación al despreocupado platinado que lo ignoró por completo.— Mañana regresaremos, así compórtate.

Ya, ya. —Hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia. Y en cuanto salieron, regresó toda su atención a su enfermero— Por cierto, Yuuri —Su rostro se tornó serio— ¿Soy el único, verdad? No soportaría la idea de que tuvieras más pacientes…

En realidad no eres el único. —Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a salir y acercándose al lumbral de la puerta— Al rato regreso, ¿De acuerdo? Te traeré algo de comer.

Espera. —Yuuri suspiró, colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Quién diría que tendría un paciente así, muy abierto para ser de Rusia— Tendrás más, pero soy tu favorito, ¿Verdad?

Tomó la perilla, y con un aire inocente —más de lo normal— con la otra mano se llevó el dedo índice a la mejilla— No, tampoco. —El mayor hizo un puchero con el labio.— Ahora duerme.

—¿Y quién trajo las flores? Dudo mucho que Yakov y Yu…

—Tal vez después te cuente. —Interrumpió Katsuki. Ese "después" nunca llegaría, qué penoso sería confesar que él se las llevó— Deja de ser terco y descansa.

* * *

 **Parece que nunca descanso y me gusta ser masoquista. Llevo dos historias "nuevas" de Viktuuri y ya empecé otra, pero no pude resistirme, en especial porque es mi primer Omegaverse. Estoy muy nerviosa, soy principiante en este género kjdask –gracias a mi hermana que me está ayudando- Así que las personas que lleguen a leer mi historia, por favor comprendan que es la primera que escribo. Sin embargo me emociona, la idea me encanta y ya tengo "todo" completo, o al menos la estructura.**

 **Rencarnaciones, como amo ese tema. Y mi Viktuuri no podía faltar en tener una. Me concentré primero en la vida pasada, pero el sig. Capítulo seguro sea más enfocado a la actualidad. Yuuri de enfermero LO AMO. Y la profesión de Viktor también será rebelada.**

 **La muerte de Kanato no le tomé tanta importancia porque él vale cola. No tiene relevancia en la historia, solo fue para que ellos se conocieran jeje. Y no, no pensaba hacer a mi JJ malo |3**

 **¿Viktor tuvo un romance antes de Yuuri? SÍ, Y ES DRAMÁTICO. Además leí que el lazo se puede romper si la pareja muere –es mala-**

 **La canción que Yuuri baila SÍ es in regards to love; Eros. Bien caliente acá 7u7 Aún no sé manejar muy bien lo del celo, pero investigaré más y mejoraré.**

 **Quise sacar a un Yuuri –en la vida pasada por lo menos- más aguerrido, la verdad no me gustan que los omegas sean taaan damiselas. –mi opinión, claro-**

 **La época como tal no está especificada. Si alguien alguna vez vio la película el "último samurái" de Tom Cruise, pues es por ahí que me basé XD La familia imperial japonesa sí existió. Los dos reinos los cree yo, aunque lo de Mendel cuando estaba terminando recordé que lo de las leyes, pero ya no quise cambiar JAJAJA.**

 **Hōkan: una geisha en hombre. Originalmente no eran objetos sexuales, mas bien entretenimiento. Pero YOLO, lo modifiqué un poco.**

 **Paraselene: es un fenómeno óptico que ocurre al reflejarse o refractarse la luz lunar en las nubes y que se manifiesta como puntos luminosos en un gran halo luminoso que envuelve al astro a través de dichas nubes.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora y espero no se me pase nada, aún quedan cosas por aclarar pero será en el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus opiniones asdkjlas. Saludos y besitos.**


	2. Hope

**_..._**

No esperaba ser libre y regresar con su familia, mucho menos al enterarse por Yuko que eran los enemigos del otro reino y que sólo atacaron para matar al líder, no para salvarlos. Y a pesar de eso, se sentía seguro y contento de estar a kilómetros de la _casa de muñecas_. Ahora no sabía qué futuro tendría en Denial, sólo deseaba una vida decente y sin estar bajo las garras de alguien como lo estuvo con Kanato. Subieron a varios niños, sirvientas y a él a una carroza con los pies y manos esposados a unas cortas cadenas, sus amigos se encontraban en otra carreta. Algunos lloraban y se quejaban, pero el azabache intentaba animarlos y mantenerlos en silencio para que no tuvieran problemas. Les narró los mismos cuentos sobre hadas, príncipes y dulces historias de amor que su mamá a él de pequeño. Ninguna rozaba la realidad y mas que nadie lo sabían, pero era reconfortante. Una y otra vez le pedían que la repitiera, Yuuri no podía negarse ante esas caritas.

" _Había una vez un omega. Él era fuerte, decidido y valiente. Nadie creería que podía hacer algo importante, pero estaba convencido de que les demostraría que no era una máquina de bebés o un juguete. A cualquier lugar que fuera se enfrentaría a lo peor, pero eso lo haría luchar sin detenerse. La vida no es cruel, los seres humanos sí. Y el omega quiere ser feliz, romper esos prejuicios y por fin después de tanto tiempo, ser libre."_

No existía la magia o un caballero con armadura dorada, sólo él y un corazón lleno de heridas de guerras que no podía enfrentar solo por más que lo intentara. Sin embargo era su historia favorita, una que guardaba para él cuando más estaba asustado.

Era una canción de cuna.

—¿Y entonces él la besó? —Preguntó un niño de cabellos rubios y un mechón rojo. Para él Yuuri era como su padre, lo admiraba demasiado y cada que podía estaba cerca de él. A pesar de que el nipón podía ser distante, Minami siempre dejaba en claro que estaba para apoyarlo.

—Minami, no te adelantes al final. —Le reprendió al beta, y asintió solemne a su pregunta— Como iba diciendo, el príncipe se colocó de rodillas al lado de la cama de la princesa. Ella lucía hermosa y en calma, podía jurar que jamás vio algo más perfecto. De pensar que podía estar así para siempre le daba tristeza, pero siguiendo las instrucciones de las hadas, él la besó con la esperanza de que despertara. Y entonces… —Se quedó callado unos segundos, observando los ansiosos y brillantes rostros de los pequeños. Debía encontrar la forma de asegurarles un hogar, sin interesarle si él debía sacrificarse— ¡La besó y ella despertó!

Escucharon agudos gritos y aplausos provenir del carruaje de los prisioneros. Un solado molesto estuvo a punto de acercarse a reprenderlos de no ser porque alguien lo detuvo, sujetándolo del hombre.

—No es nada, un joven les está contando cuentos a los niños—. Otabek se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. El solado suspiró y regresó a su lugar, a muchos no les parecía el "buen trato" que le estaban dando a los esclavos, en especial sabiendo que eran enemigos y en su mayoría omegas.— Déjalos.

—No creí que fueras tan comprensivo. —Interrumpió Viktor, que se encontraba cabalgando a un lado del moreno. Y que hasta ahora se había mantenido en inusual silencio.

—No es eso, simplemente no creo que haga algún daño. Además desde que ese hombre comenzó a hablar los llantos cesaron, mejor para nosotros, ¿No?

No hubo respuesta. No podía negarlo, era cierto que estaba comenzando a fastidiar sus chillidos y eso podía alterar a su escuadrón, ni siquiera él podría detenerlos. Se preguntó entonces qué clase de historias contaba, qué lograba calmar a sus compañeros y hacerlos reír. Después de todo lo que pasaron, ¿Aún tenían fuerzas para hacerlo? Claro que, con la sonrisa de ese joven cualquiera tendría esperanza.

…

La venta de esclavos era algo común en Denial cuando regresaban de sus misiones, algo que detestaba Nikiforov y no podía evitar porque era mandato del rey, según él de esa forma pagaban por el daño que hicieron. Y así como existían buenas personas, también las había malas. Por lástima, los que compraban eran los burgueses. Es por eso que él compraba esclavos —en su mayoría mujeres y niños—, para darles una mejor calidad de vida y tenerlos trabajando en afables condiciones en su hacienda. Hasta ahora llevaba dos pequeños omegas y una mujer beta —nadie podía contradecirlo, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo— y mucho menos criticar el hecho de que pagara por algo tan "despreciable" como un omega. Acompañado de uno de sus sirvientes, estaba sentado hasta en final de la subasta y punto de irse, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Subió al escenario con torpeza, tímido e intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero él podía ver el temor en sus ojos almendrados.

No tardó mucho para que varios hombres ofrecieran dinero. No importaba si era un omega en dado caso, era hermoso y joven, una joya que pocas veces aparecía. De sólo imaginarlo en las manos de los sujetos que lo observaban con lujuria y deseo le causaba una gran rabia; no pudo contenerse y ofreció la mayor cantidad.

—¿Está seguro, señor? —El sirviente agachó la cabeza para dirigirse a su jefe.

—Muy seguro. Ahora ve por él.

Intentaba calmar a los más pequeños que lloriqueaban y se aferraban a su kimono como si su vida dependiese de ello, Yuuri intentaba calmarlos y convencerlos de que todo estaría bien, pero en el fondo ni siquiera él estaba convencido de que fuera cierto. Estaba mal mentirles, lo sabía, pero no quería romper más sus corazones. " _Deben ser fuertes, no existe otra opción_." Y dolía, dolía tener que obligarles a luchar por sus vidas siendo tan jóvenes. Cuando lo llamaron se despidió de cada uno de ellos con un beso en la frente. Si pudiera llevárselos lo haría, pero ya no dependía de él. Y con el orgullo casi por los suelos, mantuvo la cabeza en alto y avanzó hacia el escenario.

Cualquiera que fuera su destino estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Jamás pensó que alguien daría una fuerte cantidad de dinero por él y temía que fuera un hombre como Kanato, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se sintió agradecido. No sabía por qué, pero consideraba que Viktor —o así lo llamó un sujeto que no dejaba de bromear y presumir de una de sus técnicas que llamó "JJ style"— era una persona amable. Bajó del escenario hacia los camerinos para encontrarse con su comprador según las indicaciones del subastador, pero sólo se topó con un joven de ojos rasgados y piel morena.

—¡Bienvenido, soy Phichit! Un fiel sirviente de Nikiforov. —Hizo una reverencia que Yuuri no tardó en imitar— Sígueme, estamos a punto de irnos.

Recorrieron el pasillo bajo la mirada de varios soldados que custodiaban también a los esclavos, hasta salir por la puerta trasera. Quería preguntar a dónde se dirigían, pero no lo encontró oportuno. Aún no sabía la clase de personas con las que trataría y aunque Phichit lucía agradable, no podía fiarse.

Tres niños —entre ellos Minami— y una mujer que por suerte conocía subían a una lujosa carroza color esmeralda y con detalles dorados. No dudaba que fuera rico, se enteró que era el que armaba estrategias y se encargaba del ejército del rey, el primero al mando. Era un hombre muy joven en su opinión, como para tener un importante cargo.

—¡Yuuri! —Kenjirou asomó la mitad del cuerpo por la pequeña ventana, estirando un brazo y agitándolo.— ¡Es un hombre bueno, nos llevará a una bonita hacienda!

—¡Shh! —Se colocó el dedo índice entre los labios, acercándose con cautela y dejando atrás a Phichit, que se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta— Minami, no seas escandaloso.

—Lo siento. —Agachó la cabeza, haciendo un puchero con los labios— Pero es cierto, oí decir al cochero que nuestro amo compra esclavos para que tengamos una vida bonita.

—No sé qué tan verdadero sea eso, pero no lo digas, ¿De acuerdo? No lo conoces, puede que sea mentira. Debes ser precavido. —Posó su mano en su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos. Él tampoco debía creerlo, sonaba demasiado bueno para ser real.

—Sube, es hora de irnos. —El niño se sobresaltó y se dejó caer aterrizando en el sillón. Yuuri giró la cabeza y fijó su vista hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, aquella voz gruesa, calmada y que te hacía no desear escuchar de otra, la podía reconocer en cualquier lado.— Desde ahora trabajarás para mí.

No había una razón específica, sólo deseaba llorar en sus brazos hasta no poder más. "Gracias, gracias, gracias." Una y mil veces, las que fueran necesarias. Pero no podía, no era correcto. Apretó los puños y se guardó sus sentimientos para sí, era posible que al subir a la carroza su vida cambiara por completo, cualquiera mataría por estar en su lugar; mientras que los niños, Yuko y su familia, Minako, ellos podían caer en otro lugar como _la casa de las muñecas_ ,o mucho peor. Y no soportaba la idea, así no importaba cuánto sufriera, Yuuri podía aguantar eso y más. Se acercó a Viktor y al estar a unos centímetros de él, se sentó sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza agachada— Por favor, ve por Yuuko, por los niños, por Minako. Son buenas y trabajadoras personas, necesitan un mejor lugar donde vivir. No quiero que los lastimen de nuevo. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero no tienes que llevarme a mí.

No era la primera vez que alguien le suplicaba, no era la primera vez en decir "no" y no era la primera vez que una persona estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por otros. Pero cuando miró los ojos de Katsuki; inocentes, decididos y al borde de las lágrimas, encontró sus sueños perdidos. En algún momento él también tuvo esa mirada, una que al pasar los años desapareció. Ahora lo entendía, el motivo por el cual hacía sonreír y calmar a sus amigos. Creyó que jamás volvería a sentir tal calidez. Ese joven era la respuesta a la pregunta que rondó por su mente por tanto tiempo; _¿Dónde quedó el amor?_ Y ahora lo encontró. Una persona que ama tanto como Yuuri, era capaz de acabar con las guerras de otros.— ¿Comprar tantos esclavos? Y encima dejarte a ti con estos idiotas. —Se llevó la mano al mentón y lo acarició, pensativo.— No me parece un buen trato. Hey Phichit, compra a los demás esclavos.

El azabache le sonrió. Y Viktor sintió que debía sujetar su corazón.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes desde que un coche chocó contra él al salir de la casa de Yakov y lo hospitalizaron, a pesar de los daños que le causaron no emitió alguna demanda y tampoco cobró los estragos de su carro, suficiente tenía la familia con saber que el hombre falleció en el accidente y prefirió dejarlos en paz. Ahora sólo le importaba volver a trabajar y plasmar todas las ideas que se le ocurrieron mientras se tomaba un descanso. Aunque por otro lado eso significaba no volver a ver a su lindo enfermero, y no importa cuántas veces insistió en pedirle su servicio para cuidarlo en lo que se reponía por completo, él no aceptó. Según el menor, Yakov contrató a una enfermera días antes. De algo estaba seguro, la despediría.

En poco tiempo logró interesarse en el omega; es inteligente, dulce, trabajador y se preocupa por los demás. Suele quedarse a altas horas de la noche y jugar con los niños que sufren de alguna enfermedad. Hasta ahora no logró ningún gran avance, a excepción de cuando ordenó a Plisetsky traer juguetes y donarlos, bastó con ver sus caritas sonrientes —en especial la de Yuuri— quien le agradeció todo el día. Desde ese día decidió hacer mejores cosas con su dinero, en lugar de gastarlo en cosas que no necesitaba. Y por qué no, visitar a Katsuki.

En cuando salió del hospital regresó a su departamento, aunque su representante insistió en quedarse con él y Lilia dado que aún tenía el collarín, Viktor prefería tener su privacidad y no molestarlos. Fue recibido por su fiel mascota a la cual echaba de menos, lo acarició y abrazó, aún si dolía. Su casa lucía igual que siempre, todo acomodado en su lugar y con algo de polvo, fría y solitaria, el único ruido existente era el sonido de las patitas de Makkachin. Prendió la luz y se quitó la chaqueta, dejándola en el perchero.

—Lo siento Makkachin, mañana te llevaré de paseo. Lo prometo, ahora estoy muy cansado. —Estiró ambos brazos mientras soltaba un bostezo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Se quitó su reloj y lo colocó sobre el tocador, mirándose al espejo. Era molesto y poco atractivo traer el collarín, por suerte el doctor dijo que sólo lo utilizaría dos semanas más. Se acostó con cuidado en su cama boca arriba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Makkachin se colocó a su lado y comenzó a lamer su mano. No podía evitar sentirse contento, hacía mucho que el amor no estaba en sus planes —sólo citas ocasionales— y ahora, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en el japonés. Quería conocerlo, salir y divertirse, hacer lo que cualquiera cuando conoce a una adorable persona que invade sus pensamientos.

...

Fue un paciente muy inquieto e inmaduro, pero amable y divertido. No lo admitiría, pero lo echaba de menos, aunque a veces invadiera su espacio personal e insistiera en obtener su número telefónico. Acarició con delicadeza los pétalos color amarillo, observando las flores con mucho cariño. Al menos ahora ya estaba bien, no le gustaría verlo de nuevo en esa terrible situación.

—¡Yuuri! —La castaña lo tomó por los hombros, tomándolo por sorpresa y asustándolo. Soltó una carcajada al ver su reacción, el azabache no dijo nada y se llevó una mano al pecho. Era su mejor amiga desde niños y también su primer amor, sin embargo al final ella se casó con Takeshi, otro amigo de su infancia.— ¡Tienes visita!

—P-pero pronto regresará el paciente. —Encarnó ambas cejas confundido, sin siquiera darle tiempo la joven tomó su muñeca y le dio un tirón para que avanzara y salieran del consultorio donde se encontraban. No solía tener visitas, a menos de que fuera su madre, Mari o Minako, pero dudaba que estuvieran tan temprano en el hospital. Yuuko se despidió de él con un ademán, debía regresar al trabajo. Acomodó su camisa color azul, cruzando la puerta en dirección a la recepción.

Recargado en la pared, el alfa sostenía un ramo de tulipanes y girasoles. Tragó saliva cuando lo vio, no podía ni reaccionar, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Su consulta no sería sino dentro de dos semanas. Se quedó parado y petrificado frente a él, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban.

—¡Yuuri! Lo siento por molestar a tu amiga, pero no me dejaban pasar. —Dio un paso, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas— Ya tenía muchas ganas de verte, la enfermera que me cuida no me agrada. —Chasqueó la lengua, rodando los ojos— Quisiera que fueras tú.

—N-no podría, perdón. —Fue lo único que pudo decir. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los de su especie, muchos solían ser groseros o molestos, por esa razón los evitaba.— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, y estiró su brazo con el ramo hacia él— Son para ti, espero te gusten, no sabía qué escoger… pero me recordaron a ti.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿A mí? —Se señaló a sí mismo y tomó el ramo con la otra mano—No sé qué decir… son muy bonitas. —Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Tampoco estaba habituado a eso.

—Son como tú. —Dijo con total seguridad y se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Yuuri creía que los rusos eran serios y reservados, pero Viktor parecía todo lo contrario— Aunque si soy sincero no sólo vine por eso. ¿A qué hora sales? Me gustaría que saliéramos.

—Hoy salgo a las tres. —Tragó saliva, estaba a punto de colapsar. Balbuceó una sarta de palabras japonesas que el albino no logró comprender, simplemente no podía creerlo. Trató de mantenerse sereno, pero sus muecas lo delataban— Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Prometí llevar al hijo de un amigo al acuario.

—Ya veo—Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño— Es un problema… ¡Está bien, me gustan los acuarios! Los llevaré, incluso iremos a comer algo. Te recojo a ti y luego pasamos por el niño.

No pudo responder, Viktor le guiñó el ojo y salió del hospital tarareando una canción. Durante todo el rato que estuvo trabajando no dejó de pensar en el ruso, era extraño y no creía que fueran a salir, esperaba que no fuera cierto. Era muy atractivo y cualquiera le diría que es un idiota por no querer salir con él, pero no iba a caer bajo los encantos de un alfa. Estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo y quería una nueva plaza, no tenía tiempo para salir. Eso debió decirle antes de que se retirara.

—¡Suerte en tu cita! —Yuuko le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, el japonés soltó un quejido. No fue buena idea haberle contado.

—¡No es una cita! —Se colocó su chaqueta color café y su bufanda azul, tal vez con un cubrebocas pasaría desapercibido, pero sería muy cobarde. Soltó un suspiro, tal vez a Nikiforov se le olvidaría, después de todo podía estar con chicas o chicos más lindos. Y que no tuvieran lonjas. ¡No debió comer tanto la semana pasada!

Cubrió su pequeña nariz colorada de la punta con la bufanda, sentía que se congelaría en cualquier momento. Miró hacia los lados, no había rastro del mayor mas que un Mercedes-Benz color blanco estacionado frente al hospital. Dispuesto a irse y con un muy buen humor, se acercó a la orilla de la banqueta para cruzar la calle.

—¡Yuuuri!

Conocía esa voz y el peculiar acento que ponía en su nombre cuando lo pronunciaba. Localizó con la vista de dónde provenía, a lo lejos Viktor agitaba los brazos. Entonces él era el dueño del carro. Pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello intentando acomodarlo; le ponía los nervios de punta.

Khalan era el primer hijo del matrimonio Lee, tenía apenas diez años y era un joven moreno con un gran parecido a Seung-Gil. Por fortuna heredó el carácter de Phitchit y es todo lo contrario a alguien malhumorado, gracias a eso se adaptó muy bien al nuevo "amigo" de Yuuri. Viktor los llevó al Planet neptune oceanarium, uno de los mejores y más bonitos acuarios de San Petersburgo, invitó las entradas —por más que Yuuri intentó negarse— Y compraron un algodón de azúcar para Khalan. Ambos bromeaban, avergonzaban al japonés y lo traían corriendo por todas partes.

—Tengo una duda… ¿A qué te dedicas? —No tenía que suponerlo, estaba seguro de que el ruso tenía un buen trabajo. Seguro era un empresario o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno… soy dueño de un restaurante.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿De cuál?

Frunció los labios, ladeando la cabeza.—Dvorianskoye Gnezdo.

Abrió los ojos como platos. Había escuchado de ese restaurante, era el más caro de todo San Petersburgo y claro, el mejor. Significaba el _nido de los nobles_. —¿Y es cierto? Dicen que en ese lugar se servía del pabellón de té, donde los Yusupov, una de las familias más ricas del Imperio Ruso, entretenían a sus invitados de la realeza.

—Bueno, es cierto. Desde niño me gustaba la cocina, mi mamá era una gran chef. Cuando mi papá se enteró de que quería estudiar una carrera culinaria quería matarme, pero al final lo aceptó y terminó apoyándome. —Sin pedir permiso tomó la mano del azabache y acarició sus nudillos. Sus mejillas se coloraron, pero no dijo nada— ¿Algún día irás? Podría cocinar para ti. —Sonrió ladino.

Cerró los ojos, asustado. Su cercanía era demasiada—Yo…no sé, claro.—Masculló, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

A su parecer, Nikiforov se volvía más hiperactivo rodeado de niños, eso mismo pasó en el hospital. Y era divertido, muy ajetreado, pero lo estaba disfrutando; además de que ahora conocía un poco más del ruso, jamás se imaginó que fuera un chef y dueño de un importante lugar, era una escandalosa cajita de sorpresas. Al final lograron detenerse para mirar los tiburones, los animales favoritos de Khalan.

—Estaremos un buen rato aquí. —Murmuró Yuuri, observando al pequeño que asombrado perseguía con los ojos a las imponentes criaturas. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, girando sobre sus talones y caminando hacia el extremo, Viktor lo siguió sin despegar la vista del niño.

—Es un buen niño, me agrada.

—Lo sé… es muy dulce. Phichit es una gran madre, está muy contento y da lo mejor por su familia. Seguro en un futuro será una gran persona.

—Tú también serías una increíble madre.

Siempre tuvo el instinto maternal, le fascinan los niños y cada vez que puede se ofrece a cuidarlos. Pero duda mucho algún día poder casarse y formar una familia, no se imagina enamorándose y que alguien se enamore de él, claro que el no estar enlazado es un problema, sin olvidar el celo, pero no quiere estar con alguien sólo porque es un omega. Y sin embargo, se sentía feliz de que Viktor creyera eso.

—No estoy seguro, pero créeme que cuidaría mucho de mis hijos—Una risita nerviosa escapó de sus labios.— Y les daría todo mi amor.

—Entonces quieres una familia. —Alzó la cabeza hacia el techo— Que suerte tendrá el futuro padre de tus hijos.

Yuuri colocó ambas manos contra el cristal, prestando atención a los pequeños peces de colores— Si te soy sincero, pienso que tú también serías un buen padre, cariñoso y atento.

—¡¿Eso crees?! Yuuri, eres tan lindo. —Abrió ambos brazos, rodeando al menor. Y de no ser porque no quería que comenzara a evitarlo, lo habría besado en las mejillas— ¡Tengamos una familia!

—¡V-Viktor, espera! —Intentó empujarlo, pero éste lo retuvo con fuerza. Yuuri se contuvo de reír, salir con Nikiforov no estaba tan mal. Y quería seguirlo conociendo, desea seguir escuchando su voz que resuena como una dulce canción para sus oídos, es entonces cuando sabe que en el mundo no todas las flores se han marchitado. Y él es la flor más exótica.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Ya era hora de actualizar. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia, kldjasklas. Amo a Yuuri con todo mi corazón, me encanta darle una personalidad más fuerte y aunque en el presente es más tímido y nervioso, es por las circunstancias. Aún no sé manejar al 100% el omegaverse, pero me estoy esforzando.**

 **Ahora sí su relación comenzará a desarrollarse bien, en especial la vida pasada.**

 **El restaurante SÍ EXISTE. Es muy caro y fabuloso, digno de Viktor. De imaginarlo cocinando kadjslksa me vuelve loca 7u7**

 **El nombre de Khalan es tailandés.**

 **Si hay una falta de ortografía u error, mil disculpas.**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia u opinión, dejen sus reviews.**

 **Saludos y besos.**


End file.
